


Walk Away

by southsidetrash



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Ian does not have Bipolar disorder, Insecure Mickey, M/M, reflecting on the past, slightly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidetrash/pseuds/southsidetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why he’s with me, I’ve only brought him trouble since the day he met me”</p><p>Mickey can’t sleep so he steps out on his balcony for a smoke, he thinks about the spot of red hair on his bed he could see if he turned around. He thinks about how he doesn’t deserve it to be there, how Ian should’ve walked away years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> My first tumblr prompt!  
> "prompt for Ian and Mickey!! - It's a song fic; The Script - Walk Away"
> 
> I had a couple ideas of where to go with this and it ended up here, I hope you enjoy!!

Mickey thought back to the first time they’d met- or become aware of each other- going on Mandy’s lies he had barged into the Kash n’ Grab ready to help his brothers beat the life out of the ginger boy. Ian had to run and lay low for days, the first spot of trouble Mickey had caused him. After that incident blew over Mickeys visits to the younger boys’ place of work weren’t any more pleasant. He had made a habit of taking whatever he wanted, not even trying to hide his stealing, he knew the owner wouldn’t do shit, and while Ian didn’t at first, he was definitely fed up with the dirty thugs bullshit. Mickey didn’t give a fuck then, but looking back now he just saw it as letting the boy down before they even spoke. His first time face to face with Gallagher was when he barged into Mickey’s room with a tire iron demanding he return the gun he’d stole from Kash. Ian was attractive even then no denying, but Mickey was Mickey and he wasn’t letting anyone get away with that shit without a fight. They rolled round a minute or two until Mickey got the upper hand sitting on the redhead pinning him to the bed. What seemed like just seconds later clothes were flying off and the then much shorter, but still surprisingly dominant, Gallagher boy had Mickey face down moaning into his pillow.  
Afterwards when Ian went to kiss Mickey goodbye, he received a sharp look and a “Kiss me and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out”, he didn’t look hurt, just confused before dressing and hurrying out of the Milkovich house. Mickey remembered his initial response to Mickey’s rejection perfectly, and he wishes Ian Gallagher had walked away before the look shifted from confusion to pain.

After breaking the rule of it only being a onetime thing he set new rules; it was just sex, good rough fucking purely out of convenience. For someone as deep in the closet as Mickey the pair weren’t very careful about where they ended up. Kash caught them first, Mickey ran for it and left Ian to clean up that mess. Kash was a prick, and if you ask Mickey a fucking pedophile, but he was still Ians boss and him being pissed off caused Ian trouble. Not the first or last time Mickey would cause him that. It was also Kash who shot Mickey in the leg, over a fucking snickers, and sent him to juvie. He thought for sure Ian would walk away at that, but instead he visited Mickey at juvie and was waiting for him when he got out.

The next person to catch them was Frank, same damn place and everything. Mickey didn’t bolt this time, but he didn’t handle it well by a long shot. He had immediately begun planning Franks murder, while Ian tried to convince him his deadbeat dad wouldn’t give a fuck. Mickey knew even then it was less about caring if Frank was killed and more about keeping Mickey out of trouble. What he said to Ian next was something he regrets to this day,  
“What do you think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here!? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me!”  
The look on Ians face was too much, and instead of facing him the surprisingly cowardly Milkovich boy got himself sent back to juvie.  
He hated that his feet took him right to Ian when he got out, he hated that Ian was balls deep in someone else, he hated that he cared, and most importantly he hated that fucking smile Ian gave him. After what he said, Ian hadn’t walked away, he walked towards Mickey and all they knew how to do was pick up where they left off. Though Ian hadn’t walked away from Mickey he certainly hadn’t locked himself in a chastity belt. He was seeing another guy, older than Kash, sick fuck. Mickey had been jealous since the old guy came into the Kash n’ Grab eye fucking Ian and inviting him on a date. Mickey had questioned Ian about it but was shut down when he brought up Angie. That didn’t stop him from spying on the fucked up pair from across the street later that day, and it didn’t stop him from kicking the geriatric viagroids ass neither. He refuses to say he ever regretted that, but he did regret that Ian could’ve gotten into trouble over it. Mickey kissed Ian for the first time not long after, he played it off like nothing but he could hear his heart pounding as he ran away. Ians stupid face was priceless when Mickey invited him over for what the taller boy immediately dubbed a sleepover, he couldn’t deny that that night was the happiest of his life, until the next morning came.

They never talked about it and still haven’t to this day. Mickey knew Terry catching them wouldn’t end well, he expected an ass kicking for sure, but a knocked up Russian whore as a wife was an unexpected blow. Ian came to see him a few times before the wedding, the first he walked away when Mickey wouldn’t say anything, but he never stayed gone. The last time he saw him before Ian was practically begging the man he loved to admit he felt the same, admit he was gay. Mickey reacted the only way he knew how, and walked away leaving a bloody broken Ian in his wake. 

The ginger was fucking stubborn and Mickey knew that, maybe even took for granted how many times he could push and shove him away only for him to bounce back. The day of his wedding Ian knew right where to find him, Mickey couldn’t handle him begging to call off the wedding so he shut him up with a kiss, their second one. As clothes were being out back on he could see the smile on Ians face, and he could see it drop a second later when he said he had to get to the ceremony. He was a fucking jackass for what he said next, telling Ian just to wait here and he’d be back for round two in about an hour. Ian wasn’t there that long, Mandy said he’d left with Lip, and the hostile look in her eye said she knew what Mickey never wanted her to. 

Mickey was cheerful and optimistic when he left his bedroom a few weeks later spotting the boy he would never admit to missing so much it caused a slight physical ache. Ian stood unamused in Mickeys doorway as he propositioned him to start banging again, ‘cause hey, if his wife was doing it why can’t he? He knew even then it was the wrong thing to say. He felt his world stop when Ian told him he was enlisting, tomorrow. Mickey had lashed out at him then, claiming he wouldn’t chase him like some bitch, Ian’s voice was shaky but he didn’t indulge Mickey in a fight, instead he turned around and walked away like Mickey always wanted him too. 

It was months before Mickey saw him again, it was at the club Lip told him about, and he’d spotted that fiery head of hair almost instantly. Ian was wearing barely there gold shorts and dancing in the lap of some sick fuck groping him. The third time Mickey kissed him was in that club, Ian went for it first only to be rejected, but then once Mickey realized where he was he had his hands all over Ian, the two were inseparable then and have been since. 

Mickey didn’t bother turning around when he heard footsteps behind him on the balcony, a moment a pair of ghostly pale, and nicely toned, arms wound around him and Ian had his face pushed in Mickeys neck leaving light kisses that would normally have them headed to the bedroom but Mickey wouldn’t get this off his mind.  
“What the fuck are you doing here Ian!?”  
“Wha- what??” Ian rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked at Mickey like had lost his mind.  
“What the fuck are you doing here, with me!? I’ve brought you nothing but trouble. You’ve had a million fucking reasons to walk away and never look back at my sorry ass! I would have fucking ran from me years ago if I were you, fuck Ian. You could have saved yourself from so much bullshit, so much fucking heartache that I caused because I’m a scared asshole!”  
Ian just looked at him for a second with an expression Mickey couldn’t quite place. Then the taller man brought back his arm and punched Mickey square in the jaw.  
“Fuck you Mickey! I have never wanted to leave you, no matter what you fucking did I never once wanted to walk away from us. I always knew you weren’t an out and proud guy Mick I kind of got that from you threatening to rip my tongue out over a kiss. In case you haven’t figured it out by now I love my shit talking, bitch slapping, piece of Southside trash. I’ve always loved you Mick, even when you shoved me away as hard as you could, and if you don’t fucking know that there isn’t a damn thing you can do to get rid of me by now then you’re dumber than you look.”  
Mickey didn’t say anything, he just shoved his face into his boyfriends’ chest and clung onto him. It was unusual behavior for Mickey even with how far he had come, but Ian didn’t question it opting to just hold him there, pressing kisses into his messy black hair before leading them back to bed. It’s true that Ian could have saved himself a world of heartache by walking away from Mickey years ago, but fuck he had fallen in love with Mickey in the worst kinda way since the day they met, and that was where he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres where you can send more prompts/ songs you want a fic for!!! :http://hailtostjames.tumblr.com/


End file.
